Mission: Love
by About.To.Break
Summary: What if Tony had a son? And what if his son teams up with frenemy Emma Rhodes, daughter of Tonys best friend Rhodey? And what are those two up to? Find out! Pepperony
1. Prologue

**Okay you guys. This is my first IM story. It's been a long time since I wrote something, I've been very busy. English is not my first language, it's German. So in case you find any mistakes, just tell me ;)**

**In this story, Tony has a 17 years old son named Sebastian. Rhodey has a daughter. Her name is Emma. Emma is 16. Emmas mom is dead, so Rhodey is taking care of her. Sebastian and Emma grew up together, more or less liking eachother. **

**This story takes part 2 or 3 years after Tonys 'I am Iron man' speech. Pepper is CEO of Starks Industrie now.**

**I do not own nothing, except for Sebastian and Emma =/ (Oh how I wish i had my own Tony xDD)**

Name: Mission: Love

Pairing: Pepperony

Rating: T

* * *

It was a slow day. He attended some boring meetings. He didn't bother to even look like he was interested. Pepper had given him that special look. This 'don't you dare' look of hers. He didn't care. Of course she was pissed afterwards. She didn't show, but he knew. She thought he should show more interest, should care much. This of his company after all.

He drove home quickly and worked all afternoon. He didn't give a shit about board meetings. All the talking didn't change a thing. He was on his way to a club, when SHE stood in front of him.

"Whoa girl, you scared me." He said, grinning wide. She did not smile. She just stepped towards him. "Is everything alright? You looked like you need a drink." No laugh, no reaction. She stood in front of him, watching every move he made. It was making him slightly uncomfortable.

"Do you love me?" she asked, her voice not louder than a whisper.

Tony didn't know what to do. "Of course I do Cookie. You know how much you mean to me." She was weird, maybe she was sick? She looked a little pale. He was about a give her dad a call, when she grabbed the cell phone from him. "No, no no! I mean do you love me Tony? Like, really? Do you want me Tony?" Tony took a few steps back. Did he what? He maybe misunderstood her. She didn't just ask him _that_. She was a _kid_. Just a kid. "Wh…what?" He stumbled while asking and prayed to god his misunderstood.

"Do you want me Tony? You know … I… I want you." A few steps toward him. He was shocked, didn't know what he should do not to hurt her. "I'm a little too old for you, don't you think?" he tried to be funny, but he failed.

She blinked and then she smiled. "I don't mind. I want you Tony. I want you so much. Be my first?" By that time, she stood right in front of him, her hand on his shirt. He pushed her back slightly. He was dreaming. This was a f*cking dream.

"Girl you should really go. Look, you're really nice and sweet. But I'm too old for you. This would be illegal, don't you think? You're a minor!" She should just go. Out of his house, his mind. And when he thought, he couldn't get worse, she unbuttoned her blouse. "Whoa.. keep your clothes on, please. Just..please. Keep..keep them on." He was angry now. What was she doing. He said he didn't want her.

Suddenly, he hurt clapping. He turned around to see his son Sebastian, he was laughing out loud. "Oh my god, you should have seen your face." he laughed and handed the girl 50 bucks. They tricked him? It was all a game? This teenage girl didn't want to seduce him in the first place. He felt released and he felt guilty. For a few seconds, he imagined what it would like to sleep with her. He was so going to hell for that.

"Sorry Tony, but Sebastian said I wouldn't do it. Don't be mad, please." There she was again. With her puppy brown eyes, looking up to him. He wanted to yell. Wanted to scream that this was anything but funny. He couldn't. He could never scream at her.

Since the day she was born, Emma Rhodes has been like a daughter to him. Rhodeys daughter was perfection. She never caused any trouble, unlike his own son, who screwed every girl in Malibu and beyond. Tony could not even blame Sebastian. He was just like him. Always the ladies man. One girl he never got was Emma. She always resisted his charm. To Tony's and Rhodeys amusement. But Ton knew, if his son would end up deflowering Rhodeys daughter, he'd bee in big, big trouble. For Rhodey, there was no forgiveness for those who try to hurt Emma.

The door was opened and Pepper stepped in. "What did I miss?" she asked, giving all three of them a smile. "Nothing." Sebastian was faster then his dad and winked as he stepped to his room. "Wanna join me Emma." he called, but the girl only shook her head. "Not in a lifetime Stark!" she answered and hugged Tony, before she left. "I know you want Pepper." she whispered in his ear.

Well, this girl just started to cause **HIM** a lot of trouble.

---

**It's just an idea I had in mind. Please review and tell me if you liked it or hated it xD**


	2. Summer vacation

**So, this is the first chapter. Maybe some more readers write a review? ^^ Thank you very much for the review . It really made me happy**

**I hope you guys have a great christmas**.

-----

'_Good morning sir. The weather in Malibu is really sunny today. Miss Potts wanted me to remind you of the board meeting__ at 10 am.' _

Tony opened his eyes slowly when he heard JARVIS voice. He moaned and sat up. Why did he program JARVIS in the first place? It seemed like the A.I. was against him anyway. He listened to Pepper or even to Sebastian instead of him. HIM, the genius Tony Stark, the man who programmed him.

He was tired. Not that early waking ups ever were his joy. But last night, he couldn't sleep at all. Pictures of Emma started flashing through his mind. What if she had taken of her clothes? What would he have done then? Run away? Look away? He didn't know.

Yesterday he saw her for what she was. A young woman. Not a kid at all. What separated a 16 year old from an 18 year old nowadays? Nothing, absolutely nothing. That was where the problem started. It was only luck he never took a minor to his bed. Underage girls stepping into clubs like it was the most normal thing on this planet. Flirting with him like they have never done anything else.

He dressed and walked into the kitchen just to see his son sitting there. "Funny, I thought when you're 17 you have to attend school. Must be wrong information I got, huh?" he asked. It was nothing he really cared about. If Sebastian wanted to skip school, it would be his son's problem. His son gave him a look. "I don't want to wake you from your daydream, but it's summer break. I have 3 months summer vacation. Thanks for being a part of my life dad. Man, I feel so loved." With that, Sebastian stood up and left Tony alone.

Tony had no time to think about the fact he was an awful dad, because the infamous Pepper Potts walked towards him. "What are you doing here? Not that I don't like seeing you but … what are you doing here?" he asked. Pepper rolled her eye at his comment. "**You**." she pointed out a little frustrated "should be on your way to the meeting now. But since you don't have an assistant at the moment, I figured out you would forget about it. So I stopped by to inform you to get your ass in the car, right now!" Wow, she really was angry. She never was really angry at him. Then again she was always one to hide her emotions behind her professionalism.

He knew there was no way for him to get out of this situation. "What happened to the last assistant anyway? What was her name … Sarah?" He smirked, but Pepper gave him a death glare. "Her name was Karen and she sued you for sexual harassment Tony." Sometimes she didn't know if he really forgot or just didn't bother that much. "Oh yeah. I remember that part." He said and put on some sunglasses. "Do these glasses make me look mysterious?" Pepper didn't answer; she walked out and waited for him at the car. That man was out of his mind somehow.

**Meanwhile at the Rhodes household**

"Absolutely no way!" Rhodey looked at his daughter with frustration. She didn't want to listen to him; even though he knew better than her that her idea was crazy. Emma looked at him and threw her hands in the air. "**You** told be to get a summer job, even though we have enough money. **You** told me to be responsible for my own life. Now **I **found the _perfect_ job and you say no way?" Her dad was no fun at all. He always complained and made her life a living hell. It was not her fault her mother died. She didn't ask to be raised by her dad. Yeah, he tried really hard to be a good dad, but he was so overprotecting. Sometimes she felt like she had not enough air to breathe.

Rhodey didn't know what got into his daughter. Normally she would obey what he said and didn't try to argue about it. And truth to be told, he liked it that way. He was tired of being the strict dad. The only thing he tried was to save her from danger. Was that so wrong? Was it wrong to love you daughter so much do didn't want her to get hurt?

Emma watched her dad and finished her breakfast. For Rhodey it was important they eat breakfast together. He thought it might be good to play happy family. Cause that was what Emma thought when she sat down every morning and faked a smile. It was not that she was unhappy; she just didn't see her dad and herself as a happy family. He was always working. And she was always alone after school. Sure there was the maid, but she was kind of scared every time she saw Emma. Emma didn't know why the maid acted this way. Emma has never done anything to her.

While eating breakfast there was silence. Nobody wanted to say anything. It would end in a fight anyway. Emma was pissed and Rhodey didn't want to argue about it anymore. He had said enough for today. She would see that he was right. She always did. What Rhodey didn't know was Emma was not about to give up on her plan. She was going to ask for this job, no matter what. Her dad was not ruining this. Not this time.

After breakfast she dressed nicely and smiled in the mirror. Today she would get a job. She could smell it. She put on some lip gloss. Lip gloss was a must have. She would never go out without it on her lips. She decided to wear high heels, even though she hated to drive with them. But the looked so good on her! On her way to the car she opened one more button of her blouse. Yeah, she looked great and she knew it. Now it was time to show the world what she got. Or mainly show one person.

**Later at**** Stark Industries**

It was noon when she entered the building. A secretary gave her a weird look. She passed her by and return the look, her heels clacked on the floor. The secretaries didn't like it when women entered the building. Made them jealous somehow. Emma was used to it. They always looked at her like she was the devil in person. She knew the way and didn't bother to say hello to anyone. A quick knock and she opened the door to Tony's office, just to find her dad standing beside Tony.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" she asked him in a very unfriendly tone. Tony chuckled a little, only to stop when he saw Rhodeys angry look. "I told you this is not going to happen Emma!" Rhodey was angry with his daughter. Normally he didn't raise his voice. The few times he did, he was really pissed. "Hi there Tony." Emma said, ignoring her father. Rhodey slammed his hands on Tony's desk. "Don't you dare young lady!" he screamed. Some people outside of the office stopped working and tried to hear what was going on inside.

"I don't think this is for you to decide." Emma raised her voice now. That was a premiere. She NEVER did this before.

"Oh yes it is. You are my daughter and you do what I say. Enough now." Rhodey stepped towards her, but she didn't move. She just stood there, watching Tony who got more confused by every new word.

"What the hell is going on here? Does anyone of you bother to explain me?" Tony asked in a calmly tone. Emma and Rhodey looked at him and Emma was the first to react. "I thought, since your last assistant has sued you and it's hard for you to find a new one, I could be your new assistant during the summer period. So Miss Potts has time to find you a new one." She smiled at her idea and at the fact she said this really confident. "And I told her this is not going to work, because she is in high school. She doesn't know a thing. She is not qualified to be your P.A. Tell her Tony. She wouldn't listen to me. Plus the fact that she is my daughter. She is too young to be around you 24/7, sorry to say it, but you know it's the truth." Rhodey said in addition, giving Emma a warning glare.

Tony looked from Emma to Rhodey and back again. They were quiet alike, even though Emma would doubt that without any hesitation. "So you think when your daughter would work for me, I'd try to seduce her?" he asked, looking at his best friend. _It's the other way around _he thought. "And you think, you could just skip the whole learning shit and stuff and be my P.A. just like that?" he looked at Emma now. She didn't look that confident anymore.

Tony was quiet for a moment before he laughed. "Well, why not? What could she do wrong Rhodey? She needs to make appointments and remind me of meetings. Maybe checking if my shoes match my suits. And if she fails, I'll probably miss some very not interesting meeting." Rhodey was mad now. He thought Tony would say no and Emma would forget about it. And now his **best friend** was on his daughter's side. Freaking unbelievable.


	3. She's just a kid!

**Okay, Chapter 2. Only one review =/ But I'm not givin up hope xD**

**----  
**

**Rhodes Mansion**

To say she was a bit nervous was an understatement. She was shaking while holding up a top. Today was going to be her first official day as Tony Stark's P.A. Damn – she was a wreck. At the beginning she thought it was a great idea. This was before Pepper Potts came up to her and explained what she had to do. Who was important, unimportant. How to act and react. How to keep Tony in the right mood. It was very important for her to be as professional as she could be. Tony should not regret his decision to make her his new P.A.

That why she was standing in front of her wardrobe for about 2 hours now. She didn't know what to wear. She didn't want to look like a lame secretary, but she was no slut either. The first impression was really important. It didn't matter Tony knew her Emma her whole life. She wanted to impress him. She wanted to be a good P.A. It was hard to replace Pepper, of course, but she wanted to be second after Pepper. Even though it would only be for 3 months.

Finally she got herself a descent outfit and was ready to leave. She skipped breakfast, because she was a bit late. Breakfast was overrated anyway.

**Later at the Stark Mansion**

She parked her car in front of the huge mansion. Sometimes she was jealous her home wasn't a huge as this and so technical. She opened the door and stepped inside.

'_Good morning Miss Rhodes. Mr. Stark is still in his bedroom__.' _

After hearing this, she rolled her eyes. Pepper warned her about that. Tony wasn't one to be on time. But she was not about to let him sleep any longer. From her notes she could see he had an early meeting today. Damn those notes, they were like millions. Tony Stark was indeed a very popular and wanted man. Everyone wanted to talk to him. She was happy today and tomorrow was already set up. After tomorrow it was her responsibility to make appointments and arrange meetings. She was a little scared by this, but also excited. "Jarvis would you please wake up Tony. He has a meeting to attend." She said the A.I. and walked into the so called living room. It wasn't used very often. Tony spent most of his time in his lab and Sebastian spent most of his time in some random girl's bedrooms.

"What the hell are you doing here Em?" he heard Sebastian's voice and turned around quickly. Didn't he know? Well, communication has never been a strength in Tony's and Sebastian's relationship. They seemed to live their life's quiet separate. It was clearly the opposite of how she and her dad were dealing with it. "I'm Tonys new P.A." she answered and Sebastian started to laugh. "You what? Are you kidding me?" Emma wasn't in the mood for laughing. Though she was early, Tony didn't have that much time. And this meeting was very, very important. Pepper said that several times while introducing Emma to her new assignments.

Sebastian got a little more serious. "Don't forget about the deal. I did you a favour and you do me a favour in return bitch." Emma looked at him and sighed. It wasn't like she forgot about it. "I know Sebastian. I'm working on it." She was not about to argue with him right now. Not on her first day on the job. "Well, I can see that. Looking like a slut while _working _for my dad. This is your master plan, yeah? Good luck with that." She wanted to answer, but Tony interrupted her. "Do I feel sexual tensions here?" he asked and smirked. Emma wanted to scream. "Not at all dad. Just gave Emma my congrats on this job. I'll see you around." Emma smiled politely and tried to focus on her boss now when Sebastian added "Oh and Emma? Nice bra!"

She swallowed and gave Tony a smile. "Well, seems like we are a little bit late. You have a very, very, **very** important meeting. We should probably go now." She said. Tony just grinned wide. "What?" she asked, getting a little shaky. "Oh nothing, just didn't imagine you with these folders in your hand. Looks really professional. Let's go!" With that he went outside. Emma followed him outside and got into his car. This was going to be an interesting day.

**On the way to Stark Industries**

"Well, let's have breakfast." Tony sat as soon as they sat in the car. "What? No way. We are already late Tony." She said sternly, but he simply ignored her. He told Happy to drive to his favourite diner. Was he kidding her? He couldn't be late. Not on her first day. "Tony, let's have breakfast after the meeting or lunch, but not now. Pleaseee Tony." She tried to work her best smile.

He didn`t give in. When they finally arrived at Stark industries, they were on a 48 minutes delay. Pepper was going to kill her. _Damn you Tony Stark_ she thought by herself. Why did he always do what he wanted to do? _I guess he is just used to it. He's freaking Tony Stark. _They entered the building and the whispering started again. Didn't they have jobs to do? Was gossiping all they did the whole day? Every time she got here they were talking about one another. It was ridiculous.

Pepper looked angry, but she didn't say a word. She was used to it by now. Tony has never been on time to any meeting before, why should he listen to a 16 year old? She knew how this would end. A week, maybe two and Emma was getting more and more frustrated about her job and Tony's behaviour. She would quit and Pepper had to fill the gap. Tony needed a P.A. He was totally helpless without one. Genius or not, he has never washed his laundry before. And he couldn't make anything edible.

The meeting was boring, like usually. Tony didn't listen and Emma tried hard to get everything into her blackberry. She should to a summary of this meeting. Pepper had told her so, because Tony never listened and he needed to know the background. And they talked and talked. About stuff she couldn't understand. She was not dumb, but she couldn't follow at all.

Emma was so focused not the discussion and trying to listen she didn't see Tony had found a new hobby. He starred at her the whole time, quiet amused. He knew exactly Emma tried to type down the meeting. He was in awe how serious she took this whole thing. He didn't believe she was P.A. material, but he also knew Emma needed to prove herself. To break free from Rhodey somehow. And he gave her a chance although he knew she wouldn't make it. She was a smart kid, but she didn't have the practise. It was okay, she was a teenager after all.

The meeting ended with no results and a frustrated Emma. She didn't even get the chance to type half of the conversation into her blackberry. How was she supposed to make a memo out of _this_. Pepper gave Emma her notes and Emma thanked god for Pepper Potts. What would she do without her? "You gave her your notes! You never give **anyone** your notes" Pepper smiled polite. "She's a kid Tony. Don't be so hard on her." She teased and left him watching her while she walked into her office.


	4. Beloved boss Pepper

**Hope you all had a great start into 2010 ^^**

**So here we go. The story has a lot of traffic so far. So please review … pleeease? xD**

**Since this is supposed to be Pepperony, there is a lot of Pepperony in this chapter ;) Enjoy!**

-----------------

**At the Stark Mansion**

3 weeks later. Emma didn't make it has Tonys PA and Pepper had the pleasure to deal with Tony and her job now. Tony did like the idea of seeing Pepper more often and didn't bother to look at the candidates who wanted to become his PA. He didn't need a new PA. He was good with Pepper Potts. He has always been good with her.

"That went well, didn't it?" he asked, giving her a sexy smile and pulled out some glasses.

"Do you really think so Tony?" her voice sounded frustrated as she looked at her boss and sighed.

"Yeah, I think so. Drink?" He didn't bother to wait for an answer and poured some scotch in both of their glasses.

"Tony. No. Tony, I seriously don't want a drink right now. The board members are really mad about you and you know it. Now is so not the time for a drink." She took the glass from his hand and put it on the kitchen counter.

"Why would they be mad? I'm Tony Stark. Nobody can stay mad at me for a long time. You can't." He grinned wide as she rolled her eyes.

This man was giving her a headache. He didn't bother about anything and it freaked her out from time to time. It was like he didn't see what his words did to people. He didn't realise the arrogance that surrounded him anytime he opened his mouth. Although he was a genius, it was not his natural right to intimidate the board members.

"Tony this is not me being mad about you…" she started but yet again she was interrupted by him.

"So you are agreeing that you can't stay mad at me for along time?" She wanted to shake him so bad at this very moment.

"That's not the point Tony. You said some really bad things at the meeting. Just because you're Tony Stark doesn't mean…" she tried again.

"Are you mad at me now? I feel some vibes here." Pepper sighed and decided now was an excellent time for a drink. She took her glass and chugged the liquid down.

"I'm not mad at you Tony. I just want to talk about the stuff you said at the meeting. So if we please…"

Pepper Potts was not one to give up soon. But there were quite a few times she wanted to give up on Tony Stark. Whenever he was some what distracted, nobody could have a normal conversation with him. It was really annoying sometimes, though she was used to it by now.

"Just tell me why you're mad with me so we can get over it." He looked so serious at this moment; Pepper didn't know what to say to him. He just didn't get it and nothing would change it.

"I'm not mad at you Tony. Okay?" she knew he wouldn't listen. He never did.

"Now you sound a little madder than before." He said and drank some more scotch.

"Would you please not get drunk right now? Tony, I mean it." She took the glass from his hand, touching his hand gently. He looked her right into her eyes.

"Tell me why you're mad at me." He sounded like a little boy now. A boy who didn't understand a thing. He was clueless.

"I'M NOT MAD!" she yelled and regretted it immediately.

"Now you're yelling at me. Is it professional to yell at your beloved boss?" he teased and she wanted to throw something against his head. She tried to stay calm, but it was getting harder every second.

"I'm sorry about it. Yes, it is unprofessional to yell at my boss." She answered and tried to focus a little more. They had problems to solve. Damn it, she was to tired.

Fact was she hadn't slept much a last week. There were so many things to organize and Tony was giving her a hard time. He was busy playing Iron Man and not interested in his company at all. She didn't know how many times she apologized for his delays or for the times he didn't show up at all.

"Beloved…" he simply said and got himself some more scotch. He really needed to get drunk.

"Sorry what?" Now it was her time to be a bit confused.

"Beloved boss Pepper. It's not very professional to yell at your beloved boss." He explained to her.

That was enough. She had enough for today. She needed to get home, get some sleep. He was getting on her nerves and she didn't want to yell anymore.

"You know what? You are right. I'm getting a little frustrated here. Let's discuss this tomorrow, shall we? When I had some sleep and some more energy to deal with it." She smiled politely and gave him that special look. The look that said: please don't argue with me now.

"You're absolutely right. Have a good night Miss Potts." He smiled honestly and oh how he wished she would stay with him.

"You too, Mister Stark." She returned his smile and walked out.

How he loved that woman. She probably didn't know. Yeah he was flirting with her all the time, but he didn't think she would get the idea of his feelings towards her. He couldn't tell her. It wasn't right, right? But he could dream about her from time to time and with his thought he went to bed. He felt tired somehow.

**The next day  
**

"Rise and shine Mister Stark." He heard a voice and opened his eyes. Was it morning already? He just went to bed like 10 minutes ago. He closed his eyes again. He didn't want to wake up now.

This was exactly why he didn't sleep much. It was overrated and you never felt really good when you wake up. Most times you wake up feeling sleepy and it sucked badly. Tony didn't have the chance to think about sleeping just a little longer. Some one pulled his blanket away. He moaned out and opened his eyes again. Just to see some legs he would notice anytime.

"Good morning Miss Potts." He said, being as flirty as always.

"There is no such thing Tony. You are late – again." She told him. Little did she know he did this on purpose.

"Oh really. I'm awfully sorry Pepper. Let me just shower and then …" he tried to play it smart.

"No time to shower Tony. We really have to go now. Please get dressed" she ordered and tried to hand him some fresh clothes.

"Don't you like me in my pyjama?" he asked and smirked.

"You are wearing nothing but shorts Tony. Now get up or…" she started and he laughed.

"Or what? You come and get me." He loved how she blushed at this sentence. "Seeing something you like?" he smirked once more while she threw his clothes on his bed. She didn't want to face him any longer.

"5 minutes Tony!" she said before leaving.

"Yeah you definitely like what you see." He screamed, but she didn't answer him. She was pissed.

He loved it when she got fiery like that. He thought it suited her very well. Sometimes he had to admit to be a bit scared when she acted that way. Which only turned him on a little more. Pepper Potts was one hell of a woman and damn he knew that she knew it. And she knew he would obey her, when she ordered things like that.

10 Minutes later he entered the living room. She smiled at him and handed him some papers. "You need to sign these on our way. We don't have much time. Come on, we gotta have breakfast on the way, too."

He watched her and decided now was not the time to argue with her. She looked stressed. Maybe she worked too much. And again he couldn't imagine Pepper Potts doing anything else then working. She was a workaholic just like him. Another thing he loved about her. They had so much in common.

On his way out he saw Emma. What was that girl doing here again? Was there something between her and his son? He hoped it wasn't. Otherwise Rhodey would kill him. He had to swear he wouldn't let his son touch Rhodyes daughter and hell, he promised. He promised Rhodey it would never happen. But he was late. No more thinking about Rhodyes daughter and how she managed to spend so much time with his son, even though she seemed to hate Sebastian somehow. Teenagers - they were weird.

"Hi Tony can I asked you som…" she greeted him, but he had no time now. Pepper made that clear. She would kill him, if he took more time. It seemed everybody wanted to kill him from time to time. Mad world.

"I'm kinda busy now kid." He said and didn't bother to look at her. If he did, he would have seen the hurt in her eyes and the anger in her face. Did he just call her a kid? After all these years she was still just a kid to him? Or did he just forget about her name?

"Didn't they look great together? Tony and Pepper just need to get together, don't you think?" Sebastian asked and she turned around to face him. "You scared me. But... Yeah, they seem perfect together." She smiled. She didn't know why Sebastian wanted his dad to date Pepper Potts so badly. It was not like Sebastian ever cared much for his father and all of the sudden he wanted Tony to be happy with Pepper.

Tony didn't know Sebastian wanted him to be with Pepper. He always thought it might kill his son, if he loved another woman than his mum. Then again, he never actually got to know this woman. She just appeared at his door, gave their son to him and left. Tony later found out she took lots of pills. Fucking killed herself. Tony couldn't tell his son his mother killed herself. When Sebastian was younger he told him she died in an accident. It was better this way. Less he was Emma he knew he did the right thing. Emmas mum died when she was very young. And Emma blamed herself for it. Tony didn't want his son to blame himself for his mothers suicide. He might not be the best father on earth, but it didn't mean he didn't care for Sebastian. He did care a lot.

"Are you okay Mister Stark?" he heard Peppers sweet voice.

"Of course Miss Potts." he answered and gave her a smile. If only she knew.


	5. I know you did it!

Hey you guys. No new review =/ Is it really **that** bad??

I know the first three chapters there was no Pepperony in sight, but now it's getting different. The first chapters should only introduce my two OCs to you.

Well, I hope someone will write me a review. I would be soo happy about it.

**At Starks Industries**

An angry Pepper Potts pushed the door to Tonys' office open. Tony looked up and sent her a smile.

"Do not give me that smile. I know you did it!" she said, looking at him like she wanted to kill him.

Tony didn't know what he has done this time to make her look at him like this. Normally she would just tell him and in addition she would explain how disappointed she was. She always did it this way. Worked for him, worked for her. It was less confusing.

"What have I done?" he asked, quite amused by her. It was rare she got _so_ mad.

"Like you don't know it." She answered, while he sighed. He really didn't understand.

"Just tell me what I have done Pepper." he tried to say it as calm as he could without laughing. Her expression was priceless.

"Nevermind. I need you to sign these papers Mr. Stark." She changed into the professional mode. She always did it when she didn't want to discuss anymore. It annoyed him from time to time. He signed the papers and handed them back to her.

"Pepper, look. I really don't know what I have done that made you so angry, but you could explain it to me." No one could say he didn't try. Unfortunately for him she was not in the mood to explain anything to him.

"Will that me all Mr. Stark." She looked at him and he knew there was no more discussion.

"That will be all. Thank you Miss Potts." He watched her while she left the room. She was a very mysterious woman sometimes. He didn't get it. Most of the times he didn't know why she was angry at him. Women got angry for so many reasons. Most of those reasons weren't really worth it. At least not from Tonys point of view. One the other hand he was not a woman. And he thanked god he was none. He loved women. Women were beautiful, smart, sexy … you could have a lot of fun with women, but he didn't want to be a woman. He simply loved being a man.

Pepper knew it was silly to be mad at him. He acted like he always did. There was no chance he would ever change. How could she even think about it? It was none of her business either. Why did it get to her the way it did? It never had before. Maybe it was, because this time it was more personal. This was why it got to her. She would get over it. And she tried to be nice to Tony the next time they saw each other. She had to be nice. After all he was her boss. You couldn't be mad at your boss forever. Not when you work together that close. It reminded her that Tony had to pick another assistant. One of all these candidates could be responsible enough. They got like 130 applications. She hadn't read them all by now, but she read at least 50 of them. Some were really bad, but there were a few that seemed perfectly qualified. Tony refused to look at those applications at all. So it was up to her to make this decision for him.

**A few days later**** at the Starks mansion**

Tony felt bad. Pepper hadn't really talked to him for days now. It has never lasted this long before and he did some bad stuff in the past. She always forgave him, but she didn't make any afford to forgive him this time. He still didn't know what was wrong. He even asked Rhodey about it, but he was as clueless as Tony.

Today he attended a meeting. Boring as hell. Just to show Pepper he tried to be more responsible. He guessed she was mad about the fact he didn't help her with the company leading at all. No reaction form Pepper. So it had to be something different. He would find out eventually. He was Tony Stark. No one could keep a secret this long, not even the famous Pepper Potts.

His thoughts were disturbed by his son. More or less a girl he brought along. Blonde, petite, somehow a little dumb looking. Blondes were his sons' type. Tony didn't bother. He never bothered about things that were going on in his house as long as nothing important got broken. The lab was a no go for Sebastian and he respected it right from the start. What his son did with girls was not his business. He was no saint himself. How could he forbid his son to have sex? Sebastian was not dumb. He knew how to use protection and that was all that matters to Tony. "Hi dad." Sebastian greeted and leaded the girl upstairs to his bedroom. He was amused about his sons behaviour.

The next thing he heard was Pepper opening the front door. Well, he didn't really hear it. He heard JARVIS greeting Pepper. Just a few seconds later she stood opposite him. There was a small smile on her face. She was definitely up to something. One moment she was angry, the next she was smiling. Women. No one could understand them. Silently she handed him folders. "You NEED a new PA. These are candidates. Please read them through and decide which one you like to see. And Tony? There is more then a photo in their applications. Have a wonderful evening." Pepper was mean. She did it on purpose. She knew how much he hated those things. Reading through papers was her thing, not his. He threw the folders on the table.

"Hey, wait. Please wait. Why are you not talking to me Pepper?" he tried one more time. He needed to know. It was driving him crazy already. He knew he was no good sometimes, but what could he possibly do to make her angry for such a long time? He never managed that before.

"Tell me Tony. Do you actually listen to what I say?" she asked in reverse. NOW he got really confused.

"Of course I do Pepper." He told her and yeah he was a little bit hurt by her comment. He listened to her all the time. Okay, let's say he tried to.

"Because sometimes I have the feeling all you get is blah blah blah." Whoa, was she angry? Why was she angry? Did he say something stupid he didn't notice? Did he forgot something.

"Happy Belated Birthday?" She looked at him like she wanted to stab him with on of her high heels.

"It's not my freaking birthday Tony." She answered and sighed. He really didn't remember it. That was SO him. How could she possibly believe he would listen to her advice?

"If it's not your birthday maybe it's … it's a ..something different. Did I forget to give you some signatures? Did I not attend some important meetings? Did I…" he babbled and he hated himself for it. He only babbled when he was with her.

"I told you not to sleep with her. I told you Tony. But you wouldn't listen. You wouldn't care at all. You just did what you always do. You see some legs and logic goes boom." This was about him having sex with a woman? That was it? He had slept with some woman? Why was she so pissed about it? She has worked for him so long now. She knew how he was with girls. She couldn't possibly be mad about him having sex. That was ridiculous.

"I'm very sorry Pepper. I try not to sleep with anyone ever again." He chuckled. She didn't laugh. She didn't give him that smile she gave him sometimes, though she didn't find it was funny. Truth, he didn't know what woman she was talking about. There were so many women in his life. Why did she even bother? It was none of her business. "It is none of your business." Good point Stark, good point. He knew he was right about it. Whom he slept with was none of her business. Okay, she managed to get rid of these women, but everything else was his decision and not hers. Why did he feel so guilty then? Why did her word get to him this way? He really tried to remember what woman she was talking about. He was clueless. Maybe he could have listened better. It was too late anyway. He had sex with said woman.

"She really means something to me Tony. She is like family. And you screwed it. How shall I look into her eyes now, telling her I'm working with the man that left her all by herself!" her tone got louder. He didn't know her that way. She seemed hurt and he was kind of sorry he hurt her. He started to remember what woman she was talking about. Oh man, that woman had it all. Long legs, perfect boobs,… he should try to concentrate on Pepper. She was what really matters.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feeling, I just … I'm me. Come on. I did worse things than sleeping with someone who is close to you." He should probably tell her he was sorry, but he didn't feel that guilty after all. Sure he didn't like the fact that he hurt her feeling. On the other hand her friend was not innocent. Hell, she was not innocent at … he should focus now. Focus Tony! Now is not the time for daydreaming. Sometimes he dreamt about Pepper. About those long, perfect legs of hers. Damn her for her legs.

"It`s not even the fact you slept with her. It's the fact that I nearly begged you and you just ignored it. I know her. She is not a girl for one night. I told you she had it worse these days. And all you did was filling her up with vodka and taking her home with you!" Now that was interesting. She didn't know her friend that good.

"Sorry to ruin for perfect world, but your friend was sober, not wearing any underwear and SHE was asking me to leave. That is what happened. Maybe your friend is not a innocent as you think she is. Cause she is not Pepper and I don't want to be blamed for it." He knew it was dangerous to tell a woman her friend was acting like a slut, but he couldn't take it any longer.

"I, no she wouldn't. She is…" Pepper couldn't say a word. She was a little shocked. She wanted to be mad at Tony for seducing her friend, but it seemed the other way around. Her friend had played her. All those tears and those words about big, bad Tony were a lie? "I'm um … guess I'm sorry. I shouldn't have listened to her and I shouldn't have blamed you." She left Tony, but he held her by her wrist. She couldn't go now. He wanted to talk to her a little more. He wasn't mad at Pepper. Well, a little, because she had ignored him for this painful long time.

"It's not your fault she is a slut, but you know that people are not what they tell you. You of all the people should know that. I shouldn't have slept with her. I should have known it would make you sad. Please, just let us get over it. She is not worth it, right?" he asked, looking her right into the eyes. She finally gave him a smile. "You're right. Will that be all Mr. Stark?" she asked in a polite voice.

"Yeah, that will be all Miss Potts. No way, here are some folders…" She grinned wide.

"Forget it. I want you decision within 3 days. Good night Tony."

He watched her. He realised it was what he always did. Watching her leave instead of telling her to stay with him. He was scared she wouldn't feel the same way. "Good night…" he whispered, though she couldn't hear it anymore. Oh how he wished she would stay. Whenever she left he wanted her to stay and whenever she smiled he wanted to take a picture of it. He loved her smile and he hated it when she left.


	6. That is a lot of food

**Thx you g****irls for the two reviews. (I'm assuming you're girls) 333**

**Hope u gonna like chapter 6!**

**At the Stark Mansion**

"Tony?" Peppers voice seemed so close and yet so far. He didn't expect her to come. It's been a very long day. Too long for his taste. Now he was ready to have some dinner and work in the workshop. That was before he heard her sweet voice calling his name.

"I'm in the living room." He called back and looked at the table. There were like 30 to 40 boxes of Chinese food. He had ordered them like half an hour ago. Not for him alone. For him and Sebastian.

"There you are. Hey T… whoa that is a lot of food." Pepper grinned wide. She knew Tony for such a long time and she knew his son since his first footsteps. And she knew the Stark men would eat a lot of food, but this was more food than anyone could eat. She was quite amused about it. Tony always ordered too much food. That was _so_ him.

"Yeah. I ordered it for Sebastian and me. You know, try being a cool dad and all. Figures Sebastian already had plans which excluded his old dad." He smiled. He wasn't mad at his son. Why should he? They hardly spent time together. It was nothing to worry about. They just had their own lifes. Tony should have asked earlier. He ordered food and asked Sebastian to join him. Now his son was on a date with some girl from his school. Tony liked the idea his son got his good looks from him.

"And now you're eating this all alone? You gonna explode Tony!" she tried to fake a professional tone. She couldn't help but laugh. Tony could survive a week or two with this food. It was too much for his own good.

"Well no. I've company. A lovely lady will have dinner with me." He smiled at her and she felt so dumb. Of course he was having plans with a woman. He always had. Tony Stark was not a loner. What was she thinking? She should go now before this woman arrives. Otherwise it would get really embarrassing. At least for her.

"That's very nice." She said. Tony looked at her. Damn she was gorgeous. No one else could look this gorgeous in a suit. Her long were like forever and her high heels were really high. Sometimes he wondered how women could even walk 5 minutes on those shoes. They looked really uncomfortable. "Nice high heels. Are they any comfortable?" He had had to ask it. Women were always smiling and telling that those heels were sooo comfy, but in his mind it never made sense.

"Not at all." She answered quicker than she could even think. It was an honest answer and he gave her a smirk. She could be so cute sometimes. He liked the fact that she was an honest person. He liked honestly. Maybe he liked it so much, because many people in his life have betrayed him. You never knew who to trust. He couldn't read someone else's mind. It was a risk letting new people be a part of your company or your personal life. He had learned it the hard way. The had learned when he saw his son for the first time in his dirty baby blanket and his mum who didn't care enough to raise him by her own. He had learned in Afghanistan. People were bad, but Pepper Potts wasn't one of those bad persons. Pepper was good. She was a good person.

"Well, then it's time to get rid of them. Eating Chinese on the couch is way more comfy without high heels on." He laughed at her confused look. Didn't she get it? This was one of the things that amused him from time to time. Her confused look.

"I don't understand…" she said and her cheeks flushed a little bit. It suited her so well. God, she looked awesome. Little did she know what he was up to.

"Well, you're having dinner with me and since Chinese food should be consumed while sitting on a couch you should get rid of those uncomfortable high heels." He explained her slowly, like she was dumb. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't do it. She couldn't have dinner with her boss. Of course they had had dinner before, but mostly in restaurant or at the kitchen counter. She couldn't sit there, without high heels with her feet on the couch and have some kind of fast food with him. It was unprofessional.

"Stop thinking, just to it." He ordered. He knew what she was thinking about. She thought of whether she should do it or not. It was easy to read her mind sometimes. She always thought too much instead of enjoying her life. "Come on Pepper. You have to eat dinner with me. Otherwise I would be alone and maybe lonely. We wouldn't want that, would we?" he asked and gently pushed her to the couch. He would force her if he needed to. It was just dinner. It wasn't something illegal or dangerous.

"Okay, but only because you can't eat this all by yourself and my feet are killing me." She gave in and took of her shoes. Soon she was way smaller than usually. These shoes were so very high. She sat down on the couch and Tony handed her a box of god know what. She wasn't that picky with food. She liked a lot of stuff. Though she tried to live healthy. It wasn't easy with Tony around. He always had chocolate and fast food and all the unhealthy stuff you could dream of.

They spent about two hours just eating and laughing. Sometimes they try to guess what they were eating. It wasn't easy. And of course Tony didn't remember what he ordered. Pepper didn't think he looked at the menu at all. He simply ordered some numbers. He was a little crazy. He had a lot of money so he didn't care if he liked something or not. He was rich. Richer than anyone else on this planet and he loved being rich. He liked to show people how rich he was with his private jet and his cars. He had it good. God knew he had worked hard for it. He was a genius.

While they were sitting together they got closer and closer. Pepper didn't realise it until he was so close she could smell his perfume. It made her knees go weak and she was thankful she sat on this couch. It wasn't so obvious this way. "I want you to know…" she started, but stopped when his face moved closer of hers. "Yeah?" he asked, but she wasn't going to tell what was on her mind. Not with his mouth so close to hers. She always wondered how his mouth would taste. How soft his lips were. She knew she shouldn't do it. She shouldn't kiss her boss. It was a No-Go, but she couldn't resist. And soon she felt his lips on hers. Is lips were even softer than she imagined. It felt so right and so wrong at the same time. She laid her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to her. She was about to open her mouth, when JARVIS spoke. Damn this A.I.

"_Sir, Mr Rhodes is on the phone. He said it is very urgent."_

Rhodey had a really great timing. How could he ruin this special moment. Tony looked into her eyes and whispered. "I gotta take it. He didn't call this late without something important." He knew he would regret not kissing her again. But Rhodey was his best friend and when Rhodey said it was important then it was important. "Hey Rhodey. What's going on?" he asked his friend. JARVIS had put him through by now. Now Tony was a bit curious what Rhodey had to tell. "Hey man. Sorry to call this late, but is Emma with Sebastian? Do you know that? I called her like 9 times now and she isn't picking up her phone. She had a curfew at 10 pm and now it's almost 20 minutes till midnight. I'm a bit worried and I thought I should give it a try and ask if she is at your place." Rhodey sounded more than just a bit worried. Tony knew his friend. When it came to Emma Rhodey tried to do his best to protect his little girl. And it was not like Emma to ignore her dads call. "Sorry man. Sebastian is out with some random girl. Haven't seen your princess for a while." He was really sorry he couldn't help. God help if anything happened to this girl. "Well, okay. Sorry for the call. I'll see you around. Good night." With that, Rhodey hang up.

Pepper watched Tony. She knew her boss had a soft spot for this girl. And she knew he couldn't sit around doing nothing. "You want to search for her, don't you?" she asked him softly. It was the last thing on her mind to leave him, but she knew he couldn't stop thinking about Emma until she got home. "Am I that obvious?" he asked and she smiled. He wasn't obvious, but she knew him way too good. "I should go and you should search for her." She said goodbye, kissing his cheek. He wished she would chose his mouth instead, but she wasn't that forward.

**On the streets**

He ahs searched for nearly an hour now and still no sign of Emma. Damn where was this girl? Was she able to make herself invisible? Did he miss that fact about her? He could be home with Pepper doing naughty things to her, but no. He was searching for a girl that probably parties too hard and didn't hear her cell phone because of the loud noise around her. He was 16 where else should she be?

He drove down the street along the cemetery when he saw her car. What was she doing here? Was she out of her mind? He parked his car and walked the cemetery down. It took him a while to find her. She was sitting by a grave all dressed up. "Shouldn't you be partying and taking drugs?" he asked her and he could see her frighten. "Geez you scared me Tony!" she said and didn't bother to look up again. "Your dad is so worried kiddo. What are you doing here?" he asked and sat next to her. Sometimes it was better to have a son. Sebastian may not cause him that much trouble. "Oh, I have my cell phone off. Today … today is the 9th anniversary of her death. Did you know that?" she asked and tears were running down her cheeks. "No sweety, I didn't know that." He felt bad. How could he forget about it? Did Rhodey mention it? "Dad acts like it is a normal day. How can he act like this? Doesn't he miss her? I miss her so much Tony. I miss her so damn much." She cried and he felt helpless. Should he give her a hug? Would that make anything better? He decided to give it a try and hugged her. She felt so small in his arms. Has she loosed some weight? He remembered times when she was around every day. Nowadays he hardly saw her. "I think it's hard for him too. He loved your mum." He didn't know what to tell her. He didn't know a thing about Rhodeys feelings for his wife. He could imagine Rhodey wanted to be strong for Emma. It was the wrong idea. It didn't work out. He wrote Rhodey a message. _I found her. I'll bring her home as soon as possible._

It was rather cold here and she wore nothing but a summer dress. "It's cold here. Let's get you to the car." He as surprised how soft his voice sounded. He stood up and helped her. "Bye mum. I'll come again soon. I promise." She said and he still had an arm around her shoulders and led her to the exit. "Weren't you scared all alone here?" he asked. It was brave to walk around a cemetery at night. It was really dark. Emma was weird sometimes, but he liked her anyway. Emma was also very honest. He liked that about her. "I'll drive you home. You can get your car tomorrow." He ordered and she nodded silently.

His mind wandered to Pepper. Was she sleeping by now? What was she wearing? Would she kiss him again? He hoped she would kiss him again. Her lips felt so good. He could only imagine how the rest to her body felt. Uh his dirty mind. He couldn't help it. He drove Emma home quietly while his thoughts were all about Pepper. "You alright kiddo?" he asked her and she nodded again. It was scaring him a little. Most of the times she talked and talked and now she was so quiet. He hoped Rhodey wasn't that mad at her. She just needed some time alone. He knew this.

As soon as they arrived at the house, Rhodey basically stormed out and hugged her. No, Rhodey wasn't mad. He was relived nothing happened to her. "I'm sorry daddy." He heard Emma say. He waved good bye. Should he call Pepper? She was probably sleeping. He shouldn't wake her.


	7. Truth is?

**Hey. Thanks for the two reviews. They really made me happy 3**

**- - - - - - **

**Rhodes Mansion**

"… and then we kissed." Tony finished his story about the evening with Pepper. He didn't know what he did wrong, but Pepper was avoiding the kiss every time he tried to mention it. Was he a bad kisser? Who was he kidding he was awesome at kissing. It was a natural talent. All he wanted to know was, if she regretted it and it was hard not to believe she didn't. Cause why would she avoid him that much? Rhodey was probably not the best to talk about it since he was definitely not a woman, but he had no one else to talk to. And Rhodey really tried hard. He listened to Tony and tried to solve his problems. It wasn't easy for both of them. Women trouble was the worse you could get. Women were hard to understand. One day they were happy, the other day they were sad. He drank his beer. It was late evening and he had nothing better to do at this moment. Just drinking some beer with his mate.

Rhodey has some problems too. He didn't want to bother Tony with them, since his best friend was about to fall for his assistant and she might not feel the same. His own problems were not important right now. Tony was going to freak out sooner or later and he wasn't one to miss that. Not that he didn't like his friend, but it was rare that Tony Stark didn't get what he wanted. And Tony wanted Pepper so badly even he could feel it hurt. Tony wouldn't listen to him anyway. He was in his own world right now where no one else counted. It was okay with Rhodey he knew Tony for so long and knew he didn't mean to be rude. He was used to be the center of attention. They sat there in silence for a few minutes. It was okay to not talk. Sometimes silence could help. "So what shall I do?" Tony asked him and he honestly didn't have a clue what to tell his friend. Pepper was a mysterious woman. "You shouldn't give up on her." he simply stated. It was the best advice he could give. Tony nodded slowly. He wasn't one to give up. He had kissed her once, he would kiss her again.

He loved her lips. He fantasized about her body. That soft skin of hers. He wanted to touch it, feel it. To him Pepper was perfection. Her hair, her smile, her body. She was everything a woman should have. He was not that into redheads, but she was different. She was special and he wanted her to know it. He wanted her to know how he felt. But everytime he talked to her he started to flirt and being his cocky self. There was no wonder she thought he was a playboy. All those women he took to his bed. All the sex and lots of alcohol. Man, he lost some weeks of his life to it. Weeks he just couldn't remember at all. It was luck he hadn't a whole bunch of child till now. Of course she loved Sebastian, but fact was he hadn't been planned at all. It happened and he was grateful for his son, but he never wanted to be a father. He was not good at this whole father-thing.

His thoughts were interrupted when Emma stepped into the scene. One moment he already forgot she lived here as well. It was what Pepper did to him. She confused his mind. Emma was not looking good. She looked a little stressed. "Hey Tony." She greeted him, but she didn't greet Rhodey. Trouble in the happy family? He grinned wide. "Hey Emma-boo." He smiled and she smiled back. At least this woman liked him. But she would always like him he supposed. She was looking up to him. For her he was a hero. It felt good to be a hero for someone he was close to. Pepper always disliked his missions. She disliked the whole Iron Man thing. But he wanted to protect the world. He wanted to be the good guy and not the bad. She saw the bad things and not the good. Emma was the opposite. She saw all the great things he did in life. She was a good girl. "Don't you say hi to your dad Emma?" Rhodey asked her now, but she walked by. "EMMA!" Rhodey called her name. She turned around to face him. She looked very angry.

"It's not my business whom you have sex with, but that doesn't mean I like it when that woman is around here, working in the kitchen like it is the most normal thing on earth." She yelled now and Rhodey grabbed her arm.

"Emma, look…" he tried to calm her down, but she was not about to give in. She was furious. She wanted to express her feelings. She wanted to break something, she wanted to scream. She wanted that woman to never come back here. Her dad didn't understand her. He didn't even try to. She kind of hated him for this. Tony watched the scene without saying a word. That could be very interesting.

"No, you look. She hangs out here, like this house belongs to her. But it doesn't. It's OUR house dad. Yours, mine and mums house. Not hers. She has no right to play happy housewife here." Emma tried to get out of her dads grip, but he wouldn't let her go. He was angry with her. Couldn't she understand he was lonely? Couldn't she see how happy this woman made him? Didn't he deserve to be happy after all these years of loneliness?

"I won't discuss my love life with you Emma. I understand you don't like other women to be around here, but this time is different. She stays here from time to time, because I wanted her to stay." He tried to be calmly again. It was a hard thing for him, because she was pushing his buttons so well.

"Does she live here now or what?" she asked and Rhodey knew this wasn't going to stop. Emma didn't want another woman in her life. She didn't want his dad to have a girlfriend. She didn't want this girlfriend to stay here.

"Of course not sweetheart. But maybe some day she will and I want you to welcome her with open arms. I don't want you to hate her. You don't even know her. What's wrong with you? You're always fair to everybody, but you hate her without having talk to her for once?" He hoped she would understand. He hoped she'll give Kate that was her name, a chance to make it up to her. Kate was a good woman. She didn't deserve to be treated so badly from some jealous teenage girl. It was obvious Emma was jealous.

"Well, I don't like her. It's me or her." With that she got free and walked into her room, slammed the door very loudly. She didn't care what the adults very thinking about it. She was mad. It wasn't all about the woman. She has been mad before she even entered her house. Something happened. Something bad happened. Instead of talking about it she focused on another problem. That woman was a problem. With a woman in this house, there was women-talks and bullshit like that. She knew this woman was about to replace her mother. That's what stepmoms did. She has seen it before. All her friends' parents were divorced and they all got step dads or stepmoms whom they hated.

In the living room Tony looked at Rhodey and smiled. "You have a girlfriend? Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. He wasn't angry. Rhodey would have told him sooner and later. He wanted to know the woman his friend fell in love with, but he could wait. He would get to know her someday. He was sure of it. "Did you think Emma is going to be okay?" he then asked Rhodey. His friend sighed. "I hope so man. She can be so stubborn. She got that from her mum." He hoped Emma was going to be okay. Tony knew it was his time to say good night. Rhodey wanted to talk to Emma and he needed to get hold of Pepper.

**Stark M****ansion**

Back home JARVIS opened the door for him. It was great to have an A.I. It was a good thing he built it. He wanted to go straight to his workshop when he saw Sebastian sitting on the couch. Normally he would greet him and go his way, but today it was different. He walked to the couch and sat down. Sebastian looked at him with surprise. "Something wrong dad?" he asked and started to watch TV again. Tony took a deep breath. Maybe he was going to regret it. "No, but is there something wrong with you? Usually you would be up in your room with some girl you don't know." He said and looked at him. Sebastian didn't get it. What was wrong with his dad? He never cared before. And Sebastian didn't need him to care. It was great the way it was. "I wasn't in the mood." He simply said, but Tony didn't believe him. Sebastian was always in the mood for sex and probably drugs as well. "Something happened?" he asked and Sebastian looked at him.

"Why do you even care? It's not like you did before. No nothing happened. I wasn't in the mood to screw some dumb blonde. That's all. Can I watch TV now?" Sebastian was a little pissed right now. He wanted to watch this show and his dad was starting to get on his nerves. He knew why he was so happy he had a dad like Tony. He didn't like to be taken care of. He didn't like others to ask him if he was okay again and again. Tony didn't know what to say. Sebastian was right. He never asked before.

"If something happened you could tell me, you know? I just want you to know. I do care. I really do." Tony tried once more, but Sebastian didn't even bother to look at him. He looked straight at the TV. Conversation was over. Tony knew it. Sebastian was not one to have great talks with. He hardly talked at all. Tony had to respect that.

He walked down into his workshops. Kids these days. Complicated like hell. No one really understood them and Tony thought they didn't want anyone to understand them. Otherwise they couldn't complain about how mean and unfair the world was. He was a little amused about it. Now he had work to do. He worked in silence for about 2 hours. It was a good thing no one interrupted him.

"Hey Tony." Someone said. He knew this voice like it was his own. It was Pepper. Pepper was here? What was she doing here?

"What are you doing here?" Oh boy, did he say this out loud? Idiot. He was an idiot! He was happy she was here. "I mean. Hi…" he knew he ruined the mood. Pepper would be mad now. But surprisingly, she was not. She gave him a smile and held a bottle of wine in her hand.

"I thought, since you have to decide about a new PA some wine would help you with it. Than I thought, you would be very drunk after a bottle of wine. So I decided we should have a glass or two." She babbled and blushed lightly. She looked stunning. She always did. God, how much did he miss her here?

"Well, let's go upstairs then. Is Sebastian still there?" he asked and led her out of the workshop as if she didn't know the way. It was a great feeling to touch her. Though it was only her back. It didn't matter.

"No, he's now there." She said and walked towards the couch. She sat down and he got two wine glasses. He opened the bottle and filled the glasses. She was just smiling all the time. She was she smiling like that? "I have to admit, I'm not here because of the PA's. Truth is…" she started, but stopped when he sat next to her and handed her a glass.

"Truth is?" he asked softly and took one glass himself. They clink glasses and she still hadn't finished her sentence. Not that it really matters. They were simply looking into each others eyes. Tony could get lost in her eyes. They were endless. Before he could say anything she kissed him. SHE kissed HIM. Not the other way around. He couldn't believe it. Pepper Potts kissed him, because she obviously wanted to kiss him. He enjoyed this kiss, the soft of her lips. He didn't want this kiss to end. He pulled her closer to him and let the kiss get more passionate. He wanted to feel every inch of her body. He needed to.

They stopped when the both needed some air. They both smiled and Peppers hair was starting to get a little messy. She didn't care at all. Now was not the moment to have a perfect hairstyle. "I can't get you out of my head." She whispered and he felt like he was in heaven. She liked him. She liked him the way he liked her. It was the best damn thing ever happened to him. She liked him. He thought he was dreaming, but he wasn't. This was real. And it was really good. More then good. Brilliant. "That's a good thing, huh?" he asked and she smacked him playfully. He knew it was a good thing for both of them. They found love and love was the best thing. He never knew before, but he knew now. Now that she loved him.


	8. Candle lights & all that crap

**Hey guys. I know this took a while. I'm**** really busy learning at the moment xD**

**Enjoy!**

**- - - - -  
**

**Stark Mansion**

It's been a long day. There were no meetings, no other crap he hated so much, but it was so hard for him not to touch Pepper everytime she was near him. He was an addict. She was like a drug, a good drug. She made him feel really alive. And she didn't complain when he flew to his last mission. On the other hand Pepper never complained about anything. She was too much of a good person for such things. She tried to understand each and everybody and didn't judge people for things they did. She was too good for this world. And he was truly, madly, deeply in love with this woman. It was so hard watching her working all day without having one minute in private with her. He missed her really. So he decided to give her a call. It didn't matter she was in the office next door. He wanted to hear her voice. Now. No matter what she was doing. He had her on speed dial anyway. Just one number on his phone and he was calling her.

"Yes, Mr. Stark?" Geez, the sound was her voice made him want to naughty things to her. Did she know her voice was extremely sexy? He imagined her sitting in her chair, face focused on her computer screen.

"What are you wearing?" he asked with a low voice. He didn't want any one to overhear this conversation. It was between him and Pepper. He wanted some dirty talk. He needed some dirty talk to make it through the day. That was what his head was saying him. Little did he know Pepper wouldn't like it that much.

"Excuse me?" she asked and he could see her shocked face right in front of him. Pepper could be so innocent. Like she didn't know his dirty mind. She knew all about him. She was like a Tony Stark expert. She knew he got bored very often.

"I think you heard me pretty well." He answered without giving any more explanation. She could deal with it or not. He hoped she would. Of course he knew what she was wearing. He wasn't blind. He only wanted to know what was _under _that costume she was wearing today. And well he liked to push her to her limits. That was what fun was about. Pushing some ones button. It was a great thing to do. Although he was scared Pepper would not talk to him for days after he did it.

"You saw me already Tony and if you really are that desperate you find out, you can come into my office and see my outfit again." She offered and he knew she was annoyed. She probably got a lot of stuff to do. Like the free PA position. Did she really think he would read the applications? He got better things to do. Like asking his CEO soon-to-be-girlfriend, at least he hoped she would consider it, what kind of underwear she put on this morning. That was something that mattered. Not this PA shit.

"Now that you saying it I start to remember. Let's move on to something more important." He said and his grin got wider. This was going to be so much fun. It was fun to annoy Pepper. Though it was even more fun to annoy Rhodey. He liked them both very much and he wouldn't make fun was anybody else. At least not in public. Sometimes he made fun behind some board members back. Fortunately for him the only person caught him doing so was Pepper. But she couldn't say anything, because it would have proved she was looking at him instead of listening. And it drove her crazy. He couldn't blame her. He was clearly the best looking man during a board members meeting. Whom was he kidding? He was like one of the most attractive man in this world. Sebastian could be a big competitor one day. The boy was happy as hell to have such good dna.

"Alright then. How can I help you Tony?" she asked in a more polite way. Poor Pepper she really thought the whole 'tell me what you're wearing' thing was done. It just started. But Tony was and will be her boss in the certain future so she tried to be in for everything he might need. Though from time to time his request were odd and/or nasty. She got paid very well. She couldn't complain. She could have it way worse.

"What underwear to you put on this morning? Does…." He started, but she interrupted him. Wow, now she was pissed. "Tony Stark. You did not just ask me what kind of underwear I'm wearing, did you?" she asked and he grinned. Yes, this was going to be awesome. "Well, I wasn't finished. Does the bra match the panties? Do you wear panties or strings? What color is it?" he asked like it was the normal thing on the planet to ask your CEO such things. He was just very curious what she might answer. He just needed a little for his imagination. Just one tiny little information. "I'm not going to answer that. I have work to do and so do you." She said before hanging on the phone. Damn, not even one answer. She was a very mean person. What would she wear? What would Pepper Potts wear? White or maybe black? A push-up? No, she didn't need one. One day he had a great view on her boobs. They were like … perfect. Damn it. Now he really wanted to touch her breasts. Well, not only her breasts, but they would be a good start.

**An hour later**

Tony fantasized a lot about Pepper and forgot his work. He was ruining this company he could do his work later or tomorrow. He could fire anyone who would complain about his laziness. It was great to be the boss. He enjoyed it so much. Maybe a little too much. There were no female employees he hadn't tried to sleep with. Expect for the ugly ones, the fat ones and the old ones. But those were really rare. Most of his female employees were hot as hell. Of course none was them was hotter than Pepper. It was impossible to be hotter than Pepper. Did she know it? Probably yes. Beautiful people knew they were beautiful. This was what made him arrogant. He loved being arrogant and cocky and horny and … the list was endless. Yeah, being Tony Stark was not the worst thing in this world.

He decided to pay his favorite Pepper a visit. He hoped she would like it. Who wouldn't like to be visited by Tony Stark? He was simply amazing. He walked out his office, giving his secretary a sexy look and walked into Peppers office without knocking. He never knocked on doors. Usually Pepper gave him her most annoyed look when he entered her office without looking. Today she didn't bother to look up. She might not even know he was there. She was reading something. "Uhm Pepper?" he called her named and she looked up. "What is it that you want Tony?" Her voice sounded not as friendly as usual. She was still a little mad about that phone call he did. Maybe he overstepped the borders this time. "I'm sorry about earlier. I was being a jerk. It's lunch time you know and I need to eat something. You also need to eat something. So why not eat together?" he smiled like a little boy and she couldn't resist. She knew he was sorry. He was sorry in his own freaky way. And he offered to have lunch with her. It was a nice thing to do. He brought some food into her office from time to time, but they never really had some sort of lunch date. Mainly because it would mean they dated. Did they date? How come she didn't know the answer to this? "Yeah, why not." She agreed and he smiled at her. He hoped she would agree.

**At some random, not important diner**

It wasn't really a safe place to be in public together, but he didn't care. He never cared what people thought about him. Otherwise it would have depressed him. People could be really mean and rude. He knew Pepper cared a lot about other people's opinions. She had to overcome this in order to be with him. He knew they would bash her for being with him, like really being with him. He never had a girlfriend before, but he saw how jealous women were because of Pepper. Because they knew they were close. Too close for some women. He couldn't care less. He didn't remember half of their names. They were meaningless. Just sex, no emotions. It would be different with Pepper. Course there were emotions they couldn't deny. Neither of them.

They were actually having a great time at the diner. They were eating and laughing and he felt like they have never been closer. Okay, the kisses didn't count. But he felt like Pepper had finally opened up to him. It was funny how less he knew about the women who worked for him over a decade now. He didn't know much about her life before Stark Industries. Yeah, he knew everything about her education, but nothing more. He didn't know where she came from. Whether it had been a rich household or a poor one. He didn't know what coursed her to choose this job instead of becoming a lawyer or a doctor. And he was eager to find it out. He wanted to get to know Pepper Potts.

After the lunch they chose a dessert. Pepper mentioned they need to head back, but Tony was not in the mood for it. So she forced her to have dessert with him. He knew she wouldn't resist his puppy eyes. He knew his ways around her and it was not the first time he walked her into something. And dessert was a good thing. It was sweet and tasty and it was the reason they were still sitting in a diner god knew where while talking and laughing. Oh how he wished it could be like this forever. Or she was decorated with dessert. This would be even better. A naked Pepper with chocolate everywhere his tongue could reach. Damn, he was getting horny. Like some freaking teenager. He blamed it on her looks. Her amazing looks and her killer legs.

"You know, you really surprised me with this message that evening. I would have never come over with this bottle of wine if you hadn't sent the message." She said and he tried to act like he had a clue what she was talking about. Message? He had sent her a message? What message? He never sent her a message. What did the message say? It must be something big, because she decided to come over after reading the message. Who sent her a message? Now he was a little mad, because he didn't send her a message. He never even thought about sending her something or calling her.

"Well, I hoped it would work." He played along without knowing one word the message was saying. He was Tony Stark and he would find out who sent this message to her and what the message was about. He would run a check with JARVIS. Hell, he would even steal her phone just to find out. Maybe he shouldn't bother. The message had her come to him. So the message was obviously something good. On the other hand he didn't like when people couldn't mind her own fucking business. Someone had sent her a message without him knowing, but with his signature under it. He couldn't let people get away with it.

"It was like really nice of you. It really spoke to my heart. Gosh, I sound cheesy. I'm so sorry." She said and her cheeks blushed. He loved it when she blushed. She looked like a young girl then. The message spoke to her heart? And she believed he wrote it? Tony Stark didn't write cheesy text messages to his CEO. He was not a cheesy kind of man. He didn't believe in romance and candle-light and all that crap. But he somehow believed in her. He believed they were meant to be. Yeah, maybe he was cheesy on his very own way. He would never walk along the beach with her on a dark night. He would never take a long hot, bath with her with candles everywhere around them. He was not that kind of guy. But he would do anything to make this work. He never had a serious relationship before, but somehow he would figure out what to do. He was smarter than normal persons. He was smart enough to find out how a perfect relationship worked. "You're perfect." He said and she looked at him with surprise, but smiled immediately. This could be the beginning of something beautiful. He could feel it in the air.

- - - -

**You liked this chapter? Well, write me a review to let me know ;)**


	9. Today would be EPIC

**Sorry this took ****like forever. Here we go. Thx for the reviews ^^**

* * *

**Stark Industries**

Tony was still eager to find out who wrote this mysterious message to Pepper. It was a bad thing to lie to her, but she seemed so in love with that message he just didn't want to screw it. Damn, this message may have saved his fucking sex life. Not that Pepper and him had had sex – yet. He was sure they were having sex in the decent future. How about this evening? Sounded good to him anyway. Sex always sounded good to him. He was a man or more like a manwhore. He LOVED sex. Sex was his own personal work out. He would love to have sex all day long. He imagined sex with Pepper like the best sex he would ever have. Just one look at her killerlegs confirmed his thoughts. She was simply perfection. The way she smiled and the colour of her hair. It was hard not looking at her.

He could smell her perfume and he could still taste her lips from the small kiss he gave her before. Sooner or later she was driving him crazy. And he knew that she knew. Somehow she managed to play with him and got away with it. He could never be angry with Pepper Potts. It was simply impossible. He was smitten. There was nothing he could do to change it. Hell, he didn't want to change it.

"…you're okay with that Mr. Stark?" Damn, who the heck was talking to him? He looked around. How could he possibly forget he was in a damn meeting? He didn't have a fucking clue what was going on right now. He didn't hear the question. Pepper was going to kill him later. He should have paid attention and well … not admiring the amazing Pepper Potts. But it was so hard not to admire her, when she was sitting so close to him. Now he got a problem. What should he say? Should he say anything at all? Everyone was staring at him. They must have recognized his lack of attention. Okay Tony, focus. What could he ask you? Who was he kidding? He didn't even know that dude in the very ugly suit. He didn't know where he came from and what he wanted, because he hadn't heard one word of the meeting. All his thoughts were about the woman next to him. Said woman leaned over and told him what was this all about. Thank god for Potts. She was a life saver. Without her he was helpless. Without her he would have to actually listen. "Well, let your PA set up the contract and I'll read it. I can't decide right now." That was a very diplomatic answer. _Good Job Tony_ he praised himself in his thoughts.

Hopefully the meeting was ending soon. He was bored. Now he wasn't able to stare at Peppers boobs anymore with anyone looking at him. Meetings were so overrated. They were useful at all. Pepper always forced him to attend and now she had even more power. He was indeed a lucky man. The meeting ended about 10 minutes later and he could do what he did best. Watching Pepper. He always did that. Not only since he has been in love with her. He did it from the first day they mad. Somehow watching Pepper calmed him. She was so professional and so nice to everybody around her. But today was something different. Today would be EPIC.

He went up to Pepper and placed one hand on her lower back. "May I speak to you in your office Miss Potts?" he asked firmly and she looked at him clueless. She was clueless. She didn't know what he was up to. That was the best thing about it. As soon as they entered her office, he closed the door and pushed her body against it. Fiercely he kissed her. God how much did he miss those sweet lips of hers. He needed her. He needed to be with her. Kiss her. Touch her. Do dirty things to her.

First she was a little shocked, but then she kissed him back with a passion he didn't imagine she had. Her kiss got more intense while he cupped her butt with his hands. He always wanted to know how it would feel to do so. He gave it a little squeeze as she smiled against his lips waiting for him to let her tongue in. Pepper loved to kiss him, touch him. Around him she was like a horny teenager and she enjoyed it. She enjoyed not being perfect for once. And she loved his love for her. They kissed for a while as the need for air was too much to ignore. Breathless he looked at her. Oh yeah, it was going to be the best sex of his life. And he had had lots of sex.

He took her hand and led to the desk, pushing all her stuff out of the way. He lifted her up to the table, stepped between her legs and kissed her again. This time with more tenderness. He wanted to show her how he felt. He wanted her t know she was special. Yet he was going to bang her on her office desk. It didn't mean he didn't love her. He just couldn't wait any longer. He pushed up her skirt a little bit and touched the skin of her legs. She moaned quietly and closed her arms around him, while they their kisses got really wild. He stroked her legs and let his hands run up. Higher, higher, higher… until they reached their goal. He took off her string and threw it away. Then he gave her his famous Tony Stark smile. She wanted him, needed him. And when he finally fulfilled her dream she was in heaven. "Oh… Tony…" she moaned and she never wanted him to stop. But they were interrupted.

„Pepper? PEPPER!" the voice got louder. And annoying. Who ever disturbed her hot love-making session with Tony should be damned. She looked up and saw …. Tony? How was that possible? Just 10 seconds ago they were… and why did she sit in her seat behind her desk? "Having a nice dream?" he smirked and she blushed. She did not just have a sex dream about Tony Stark. "I wasn't sleeping Tony." she said, but he wasn't about to believe it. How could that happen? Now she embarrassed herself in front of him. Something she never wanted to happen. "Oh yeah, you just lay down at for desk with your eyes closed to type this very important report you intended to write when you entered your office." He helped her out. She nodded and smiled. It was a very lame excuse, but it seemed he wasn't about to ask what happened. That was a good thing, because otherwise she would have to admit she was sleeping AND more important having hot sex in her office in this dream – with him! She didn't want him to know. She liked he was so smitten to her. She liked the power. She didn't like the thought of him knowing she was smitten to him as much as he was to her.

He came close to her, his mouth on her ear. "You were moaning my name Potts." He simply stated and waved her goodbye as he left her office. Now she was blushing really hard and she was happy no one would see her like that. She had work to do. She should do that report and try not to think about Tony Stark any longer.

Tony was still smirking as he walked down the hall. He needed to talk to the development department. Something went seriously wrong. He kind of liked this department. They were all nice, intelligent men who didn't gossip and worked hard. And though they were not as brilliant as he was they came up with a bunch of new technologies. Now some of this stuff wasn't working the way it should. Maybe he could help them out. He was a genius. He was sure he could fix it. And afterwards he would invite Pepper to have dinner with him.

This was what he wanted to asked her when he walked into her office and saw her sleeping. First he just wanted to walk right out of the door. But then he heard her saying his name. He saw this happy face of hers and noticed her short breaths. That was all he needed to know. He knew exactly what happened in her dreams. And yeah, he was flattered. Who wouldn't be flattered if a hot woman had a sex dream about you? Tony was way too exited to finally have sex with her. It was going to be epic. He could sense it.

The problem was solved fast. He had known it right from the start. He was glad he could help. Even though he wasn't here very often this was his company and he wanted it to work perfectly. If that meant, he had to help out here and there, it was okay with him. Anything was better then attending meetings. He hated meetings. He hated them after the very first meeting he had to attend. The fact Pepper was also attending made it more bearable, but it was still annoying to listen to all those people who didn't know a thing. They tend to bore him pretty much.

"Hey Mr. Stark." Some of his blonde, female employee greeted him. He knew he had sex with her some time ago, but he just couldn't remember her name. So he simply gave her a nod and passed her by. He has never been good with names. There were just too many names to remember. He was only human. He needed his brain for more important stuff. But he would never forget her name. Never in his lifetime would he forget it. "Emma? What are you doing here?" he asked her in surprise as she was about to knock at his office door. That would have been senseless anyway since he was outside of his office. He let her in and she stood by his door, looking down. She looked a little thin lately and somewhat unhealthy. He didn't see her much. She didn't come to the mansion very often the last weeks. Rhodey told him she was up in her room the whole day long, talking to nobody. She handed him a book. Some school book.

"Could to give that to Sebastian please? I took it home with me accidentally." she said, her voice so low he could barely here it. He took the book and laid it down at his desk. Something was wrong with her today. Something was not okay. "Why couldn't to give it to him yourself?" he asked curios. Emma could have told JARVIS to let her in and give Sebastian the book or just throw it on the kitchen table for him to find. She wasn't looking at him at all. All the time he stared at the floor. "I didn't want to see him." She stated and was about to leave his office. He was faster. He slammed the door close, before she could leave. "What's wrong with you kid?" he asked. This time he was concerned. Did Sebastian do something to her? Something Rhodey would kill Tony for? He hoped his son didn't do anything this time. Not with Emma. He had promised it to Rhodey. "Nothing's wrong. Can I go now?" she really wanted to go, but he just wouldn't let her. "Tell me what's going on." he said, but she looked at the floor once more. He let go off the door and before she stormed out she said. "We sent the message." He watched her go and didn't realise what she told him. They sent Pepper this message? Emma and Sebastian? So why didn't she want to see him anymore?

"You wanted to see me Tony?" Pepper interrupted his thoughts. He gave her a genuine smile. She always made him smile. "Yes, that's correct. How about dinner tonight?" he asked her and she nodded. Yeah, today was epic.


	10. Such things as love

**Hey guys. I promised I'll try to update more. Sorry for the delay.**** Again.**

**Stark**** Mansion**

She looked right into his eyes. Those incredible brown eyes. She didn't know how many times she lost herself in those eyes. She felt his hand on her face when she leaned forward and his lips met hers. It was a tender kiss. A sweet kiss, but it got passionate. They fell on the couch while they got rid of their clothes. "I… I don't think we should do that. Not now. It would be too early." She stumbled. He sighed, but nodded and handed her the clothes. "I want you so much, but you're probably right. We can do it another night. Waiting makes it more fun." They dressed and decided to watch a movie instead.

There were calm breathes. He was asleep. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. So unbelievable handsome. She snuggled against a body and closed her eyes again. Tired. She was just so tired. All she wanted to do was sleeping. Who could have guessed this day was going to be so exhausting. It was a normal day. Nothing special. Still she was so tired. So when he invited her to stay she said yes, immediately. Without any more thinking. Without hesitation. There was no time for second thoughts. No time for regrets. She wanted to be here, because he wanted her to stay. And she knew he meant it. He wanted her. He wanted her so badly. When they kissed it felt perfect. It felt so right. She always knew he wanted her. She just never realized what it meant for them. For their friendship. At this very moment she didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. She was too tired to think. Too tired to stay awake any longer. Sleep was her choice. It was a good choice. Everyone needs to sleep once in a while. Even though she tried to stay awake as much as possible.

The next time she woke up, she heard voices. She realized she wasn't at home in her bed. She slept on the couch right next to the one she chose to be with. The one she felt in love with so long ago, but always hesitated to tell him the truth. And now she was sleeping on the couch, by his side. And it felt like she belonged here. It was all she cared about. The voices seemed so close, but yet s far away. She wasn't going to open up her eyes. Open up her yes meant to face reality. She wasn't ready for reality. She wanted to be close to him. As long as she could. "Shh. You will wake them. They look so peaceful, don't they?" She heard a voice and didn't bother to look who this voice belong to. She knew exactly whose voice it was. She wanted to sleep again. Just like him. He slept the whole time or he was a damn good faker. When she felt his arm around her hips she felt like she was home. No one should take that feeling from her anytime soon. It was too good. "What happened between those two?" another voice asked. Well, that was an excellent question. She could open her yes and explain it, but she was still too tired to do it. They would figure out on their very own. They weren't dumb. But their question made her think about the day and how they ended up here. It had been a exhausting day, but she would still call it the best day of her life.

**12 hours earlier**

She wasn't going to look at him. It would be too obvious this way. Man, she felt his eyes on her. It somehow felt so good. But it wasn't right to look back. People would know. People would feel there was something going on between them. She wasn't ready to let people know yet. Maybe some time in the decent future. Maybe she was okay with it until then. She didn't know how to explain her feelings to other people. She didn't know what to say. People wouldn't understand. People would judge her. That was what people always did. They judged things they didn't understand.

They wouldn't understand what's between the two of them. They wouldn't understand the unique love. They wouldn't understand how she could love him and didn't know if it would last. Because he was a player. People knew that about him. They knew about his history with girls. And she didn't know what attracted her to him. She knew he could beak her heart within seconds.

He loved the look on her face while she tried to concentrate on the papers in front of her. He liked the way her hairs fell into her face every now and then. He knew it wasn't right to stare at her like this, but he couldn't stop himself from doing it. She was just so beautiful. Sometimes he asked himself, if she knew about her beauty. She could have every male person in this room and she must know about it. Finally he forced himself to look at his papers. Would be embarrassing for him to continue starring at her like this. He knew people saw him starring. Normally he wouldn't give a shit, but he knew she didn't want people to know. So he tried his best to cover up a little bit.

The female population wouldn't understand why her and not one of them. Hell, he didn't even know why her. She was special. She was better than all those other girls he had slept with. He simply knew she belonged to him. She belonged to him since day 1. He could do this. He could make this work. Though they struggled from time to time. He knew they could make it. They would last. Someone just needed to make the first step today. He should just talk to her afterwards. Yeah, he would just talk to her. Like friends do.

Finally their was a break. She got really bored the last 10 minutes. It was hard to concentrate when you knew someone is watching the whole time. She knew he was doing it. Watching her. She knew it was hard for him. The last weeks were confusing as hell. There were ups and downs. She laughed and she cried, all because of him. He made her so insecure and yet so confident. She should talk to him. Ask him where they were standing now. Were they friends or was there more? Did they have a relationship now? Love was a very confusing thing, but she was willing to give it a try. She tried because of him. He was worth trying. And she hoped she was worth trying as well. He never had a serious relationship before. So there was a risk to take.

"Hey you." She heard his voice and decided to look at him. For the very first time this day. The whole morning she had avoided his look. She had avoided looking into his eyes. She gave him a smile. He deserved one. She had been so cold to him for days now. She had been confused, but now it was okay. She understood now. "Hey yourself." She answered and he smiled. Gosh, she loved his smile. She could always tell when he faked it and when it was genuine. This one was a genuine smile and it made her happy. They looked at each other none of them said anything else. Sometimes silence was a blest. Why did people always try to talk as much as they could when silence was just fine. There was no need to talk and talk. "You wanna have lunch with me?" he broke the silence. She looked at him in surprise. Of course they ate lunch before, but after these days of avoidance, she was happy he wasn't mad at her.

Lunch was funny. They laughed so much. She missed laughing with him. He had missed him. How could she be so stupid and question his feelings for her? How could she be so blind to see that everything he told her came from his heart? She was glad she got over it. She wanted to trust him. She wanted to believe in his love for her. Love was such a wonderful feeling. Why not share it if someone who felt the same way? She would never let him go. Not anymore. He was hers. He had always been hers. She had just been too blind to see.

They shared some dessert. Too much sugar. He smiled at her when he fed her. It was funny. It was going to be a great day. He could feel it in the air. He paid for the lunch, though she did want to pay for her own. But he tried to be a gentlemen and he had the money to be one. So why not invite his girlfriend? She was his girlfriend, right? She should have been a long time before. They belonged together.

She wanted to do something fun. He had fun in mind. Dirty fun in his bedroom. But not now. Wouldn't be perfect if they did it now. And he wanted their first sex to be perfect. Not necessarily planned, but perfect. Planning was always a bad thing to do. It should come naturally. In his room, taking of all their clothes one by one. That would be very nice.

Well, back to reality. They decided to visit Santa Monica Pier. Maybe a little bit childish, but they didn't mind at all. They wanted to spend some time together and the pier was working for them. So they ate a lot of popcorn and got on the ferris wheel. When they were at the highest point he suddenly kissed her and she just smiled. Life was good. It hadn't been lately, but now life was good. She was sitting in a ferris wheel and was eating cotton candy. Afterwards he bought her a chain of sweets. Yeah, being childish was great. He held her hand and she didn't mind. Nobody saw them so why not?

They decided to go to the beach. It was magical to be here when the sun was going down. She felt a little cold and he gave her his jacket. He was such a sweet guy sometimes. She kissed his cheeks and sat down in the sand with him. They were good for each other. She loved to spend so much time with him without him being all cocky and shit like that. He always tent to be cocky around females, but today he was very sweet and polite. It was a joy.

So when it got dark and they decided to head home, she just parked her car in front of her house and stepped into his. She wasn't going to spend the night by herself. Today was too good to spend the night by herself. He simply smiled and they drove around without a destination. They just drove around and took silly photos whenever they stopped somewhere. Damn, they were crazy. Crazy in love. It felt great to be in love. Even if the one she was in love was a playboy.

After a while they decided they were too tired to do something else now. When he invited her in she said yes without any hesitation. She said yes to this relationship. She said yes to all her thoughts. Maybe her life was going to be good now. She was going to be fine. And then they kissed and touched each other, but she didn't know if she was ready for it. And when they fell asleep she didn't care to snuggle at him, because here was where she belonged. Emma Rhodes belonged to Sebastian Stark and she didn't care about anything else right now.

**Present time**

"That's my daughter Tony. With your son!" Rhodey voice got louder and she couldn't fake her sleep any longer. They were just too loud. Sebastian woke up as well. He looked at them in confusion. "What the fuck?" he asked and let go of Emma. The girl already missed his touch as she sat up. "Hi dad." She greeted and Tony could hear the fear in her voice. She was scared. Scared of Rhodey. "What are you doing here? With him?" Rhodey was very angry and grabbed her arm. He didn't want his daughter to be with Sebastian Stark. That boy had a bad influence on her.

"Calm down Rhodey." Tony tried to talk to his best friend, but Rhodey didn't want to talk to anyone. He wanted to get Emma out of here.

"We are going home now." He said and Emma looked at Sebastian. Sebastian looked at Tony. Tony looked at Pepper and Pepper? Well, she had no one else to look at. Damn it.

"Did you sleep with her?" Rhodey ask Sebastian and the boy knew he better tell the truth or Rhodey would kill him. Tony wasn't sure what to do. Pepper neither.

"No I didn't. I didn't sleep with her. I swear I didn't touch her Rhodey." Rhodey wasn't really convinced. This boy slept with so many girls so far. He was even worse than Tony.

"He says the truth daddy. We didn't have sex. Please dad, you're freaking hurting me!" Emma said and Rhodey let go off her. He didn't want to hurt his princess. He just tried to protect her. Protect from guys like Sebastian. "Well, I'll be waiting in the car." He waved Tony and Pepper goodbye and walked outside.

Emma looked at Sebastian. He looked back at her and smirked. "What's there to smirk Sebastian?" she asked in a bitchy tone. She was annoyed now. Her dad had ruined her night. Had ruined their peace. "You look so pissed." He explained and she couldn't help it. She smiled at him and gave him a soft kiss. "Well, good night Sebastian." Tony had held Peppers hand and as the teenagers were kissing they smiled at each other. These two were so sweet. Emma walked to her dad's car. She didn't say a word. She was angry and her dad should know that.

"So, Emma and you?" Tony asked the obvious. "I think I'm in love with her." Sebastian smiled and Tony understood. Since he was with Pepper he understood such things as love and all the crap about feelings and so on. And he knew his son meant it. Who could have guessed the Stark men would fall in love someday?

--- ---- ---- ----

**Love it or hate it? Leave me a review**** pleaseeee.**


End file.
